100 Strange Things : HidaFang
by The Icing Addict
Summary: Random silly small stories/ficlets of Hidan and Fang moments. Some AU and some have in-game/in-story context. Mentions of Hidan getting injured multiple times, a stalking Zetsu, a perfume-addicted Vanille, a tough Fang and few other strange moments. Rated T for Hidan's cursing, and a small sexual reference.
1. 1 to 4

**Hidan and Oerba Yun Fang**

**100 Themes**

***Warning: Some of these word may be used incorrectly. I did not have the ability to find out how to correctly use some of them (i.e. gesticulation, besot, etc.)**

****Another Thing: Each chapter will be divided up into 4 ficlets/short stories. I should be finished 20 of them by this weekend. I will continue writing the other 40 drafts in my journal.**

* * *

**Greetings**

When Hidan would meet up with Fang, he would wrap his arm around her broad shoulders. When Hidan did this, she punched him in the arm hard enough to make it sore. The Jashinist would shrug it off, and continue to flirt. She would laugh in response, joining in the closeness.

**Soup**

"Fang, what kind of soup is this?" A sick Hidan asked.

"Giant Flan soup" his girlfriend stated proudly.

The Pulsian placed the bowl containing purple liquid and unidentifiable leaves.

"Are you _sure_ this is edible?" He asked hesitantly, bringing the soup to his mouth.

"It's the exact same soup Vanille served you yesterday, love" Fang replied sternly.

"Except she can actually _cook_."

Five seconds later, Hidan gained a beastly bruise to the head.

**Dreams**

Every human being (and maybe even animals) have dreams at some point or another. Fang would have dreams of seeing her fallen father and loving mother. In the morning, she would find her pillow slightly damp and her face faintly tear-stained.

On the other hand, Hidan would have dreams of killing Asuma and his "stupid" shinobi and kunochi. In the morning, Fang would tell him that he yells in his sleep, sounding victorious.

Both have the same, repeated dream almost every night. One was a nightmare, the other was a victorious dream.

**Movies**

"So, whaddaya watching?" Hidan asked, seeing Fang cuddle up on the couch with a blanket.

"Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children." she replied, eyes still glued to the TV.

"Isn't that also a game? And why are you watching it?"

"Lightning suggested it. She said there was some 'hot' guy named Cloud Strife." As if on cue, the famous blonde appeared on the TV screen.

"Oh my Etro, he **is **hot!" she gaped.

Hidan's cheeks flushed with jealousy. The next day he hid the video, hoping Fang wouldn't find it.


	2. 5 to 8

**A/N: Okayyy... So I kinda of lied. I don't think I will be getting these 20 done this weekend. Lately, I've been a bit busy trying to get Windows 7 onto my Mac, and the Mac kinda feels like being an ass to me. Mac! Why won't you partition your data for Windows? I only wanna play Sims 2! ;A;**

**Anyway, here's numbers 5 to 8 in the 100 theme challenge. I personally like 7, and sorry 8 seems pretty crappy...**

* * *

**5. Besot**

"Fang, what does 'besot' mean?" Hidan asked, reading a fanfiction on the internet.

"I don't know, look it up. You have the computer." she muttered, watching a silly soap opera. When you're sick as hell, you generally watch the most random shit on TV. And because she was sick, she was feeling a bit light-headed, not wanting to really talk too much.

"It means 'to make dull or stupid. Or to muddle with drunkness or infatuation." he stated, pupils dilating as they scanned the online dictionary.

"Make a sentence out of it." she demanded quietly.

"Why don't you?"

"Can't" Fang replied bluntly.

"Why?" Hidan's head turned, looking a bit annoyed.

"If I failed English class twice in a row, I don't think I can."

**6. **

"Watching a movie again?" asked Hidan, walking in with a hot cup of coffee.

"Yep. This time, Mary Poppins." the bronze-skinned woman responded, then motioning Hidan to sit down with her.

"What kind of movie is _this_?" he asked with disgust, watching the woman in a frilly white dress dance around with some animals.

"A 'classic'. Good ol' Vanille suggested it." she responded casually.

"_! Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye!" _the ensemble sang in unison.

"That is ... a very long word."

"I don't like the movie already." Hidan grunted.

**7. Allergies**

Neither Fang nor Hidan knew he had allergies. But what was weird was that the allergy wasn't common. It wasn't because of the usual animal fur, dust, pollen, peanuts or the butter version of peanuts. It so happens to be because of an ingredient in one of Vanille's vast collection of expensive Pulsian perfumes. Fang banned the use of the perfume whenever Hidan was around. However, the red-head would spritz herself every so slightly...

**8. Gesticulation**

"Fang! Fang!" an orange masked-man cried out, waving his arms frantically in the air.

"Yes?"

"I learned two new words today!" he stated excitedly, shaking his fists up and down, "one is gesticulation and the other one is ... bitch!".

As soon as Tobi said the "forbidden B word", she sent poor Tobi screaming for dear life.

"Good job, Fang." Hidan said, clapping his hands.

She snickered, "Thanks. That'll teach him to stop insulting me"


	3. 9 to 12

**A/n: Sorry for small wait. Computer went through Time Machine stuff for Windows. And Windows STILL won't install. :/**

* * *

**9. Loiter**

Fang had a problem; someone was following her. And what's worse was that she knew who it was. Like, knew knew. Hidan soon found out it was the infamous "stalker" Zetsu (honestly, all he just wants to do is get to know people!). He would loiter around the cafés she went to, buy the same junk food as her, almost anything imaginable. After Fang (finally) discovered Zetsu was indeed stalking her, she became more wary of were she went. Eventually, Hidan had to threaten him so he would stop tailing the Pulsian heiress. Zetsu the Stalker stopped... But not really, because after that he decided to watch both Hidan and Fang when they were most intimate.

**10. Mustaches**

Every other month, Hidan would try to impress his Pulsian girl with various tactics. Sometimes it had to do with dating or sex, other times it had to do with his own physical appearance.

So one day, our favorite Jashinist (not that there are any other Jashinists..) found a strange site on the internet with strange information. One of the things it stated was that _most_ girls liked mustaches. Unfortunately, the silver-haired man misinterpreted the information, and simply assumed that _all_ females liked mustaches. So when he grew a small one, Fang's reaction was not what Hidan was aiming for. In fact, she preferred a clean face.

**11. Video Games**

"Whatcha playing?" asked a curious but bored Hidan, "Is that a Wii game?"

"Yep, it's from Vanille. This game is actually pretty fun." she responded, swinging the Wiimote. A few cries of defeat and thwacks came form the TV stereo, telling Hidan that it was, indeed, a sword fighting game of some sort.

"That looks ... fun. Can I play? Gimme the fucking remote." The silver-haired man said quickly, taking the Wiimote from Fang's hands. He clumsily took a swings, one of them hitting the Pulsian heiress in the head. After that, his girlfriend did not let him play anymore sword fighting Wii games.

**12. Abhor **

Hidan sometimes hated other guys. Sure, he could talk about stupid things, make stupid jokes and whatnot. But he really hated it when random guys would start to hit on Fang. He can't really blame them though; she's tall, beautiful, strong and has a great personality. And a good sense of humor.

But whenever one of those guys would walk up to Fang, the Jashinist saw red. So to resolve his jealous rage (he calls his "girlfriend protection"), he hits the flirtatious man until the man begs for mercy. However, Hidan could not do this with his friends, mostly because they were all taller, and could hit harder.


End file.
